Kids For Character
At Universal Studios Florida Caring *Nick Jr.'s Gullah Gullah Island #Armardo #Taylor #Binya Binya *McDonald’s #Ronald McDonald *Thomas the Tank Engine Respect The Jetsons 1. George Jetson Curious George Barney & Friends #Barney #Baby Bop #BJ Fairness *Lamb Chop's Play-Along! #Lamb Chop #Brobee #Toodee #Woody Woodpecker #Muno #Dogsby #Foofa #Pablo #Bella #Fizz #Jake #Milo #Max #Tyrone #Uniqua #Tasha Citizenship 1. Arthur 2. Babar 3. Blue Clues 4. Steve 5. Joe 6. Gina D Kids Club 7. Mr. Ratburn 8. Disney's Chicken Little 9. Mr. Haney 10. Spider-Man 11. Prunella 12. Binky 13 Mrs. MacGrady 14. Buster 15. Francine 16. Kung Fu Panda 17. Grandpa Dave 18. D.W. 19 . Mom 20. Baby Kate 21. Garfield 22. Spot Responsability The Magic School Bus #Ms. Frizzle #Tony The Tiger #Sonic the hedgehog #Liz the Lizard Scooby-Doo The Cat in the Hat Cheesasaurus Rex Santa Clause Trustwortiness The Puzzle Place #Julie Woo #Skye Woo #Lace Flores #Kino Flores #Miffy #Mother Bunny #Father Bunny #Yogi Bear #Bobo Bear #Little Bill #Mrs. Hogenmuller, Father, Ian, Mother, Julian, Francine, Grandma, Ovilia The Pig #Grover #Handy Mandy #Eureeka #Andrew #Pillsbury Doughboy #Kiku #The Ferocious Beast #April #Curious George #Buzz Lightyear #Dorothy The Dinosaur #Miss Murray #Peter Rabbit #Leon MacNeal Yogi Bear 1. Yogi Bear 2. Boo-Boo Bear Peter Rabbit Live-Action Guides #''The Puzzle Place'' © 1996 Lancit Media Productions Ltd #''Barney & Friends'' © 1996 Lyons Partnership, l.p. #''The Magic School Bus'' © 1996 Scholastic Productions, Inc. #''Lamb Chop's Play-Along!'' © 1996 Shari Lewis Enterprises,inc. #''Gullah Gullah Island'' © 1996 Nick Jr. Productions,inc. #''Babar'' © 1996 Nelvana Ltd #''The Cat in the Hat'' © 1996 Dr. Seuss Enterprises,inc. #''Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Garfield'' © 1996 PAWS, Inc. #''George Jetson'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Kino's Storytime'' © 1996 KCET Productions #''Madeline'' © 1996 DIC Entertainment l.p./Ludwig Bemelmans #''Ronald McDonald'' © 1996 McDonald’s Corporation #''Peter Rabbit'' © 1996 Frederick Warne & Co. #''Scooby-Doo'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Spot'' (© 1996 Eric Hill/Salspot/King Rollo Films Ltd #''Thomas the Tank Engine'' © 1996 Britt Allcroft Productions #''Woody Woodpecker'' © 1996 Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. #''Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions Starring 1. The Puzzle Place "Spooky" DVD 2. Barney Let's Go To The Zoo, Super Singing Cirucs, Fun & Games, Backyard Gang, Season 1-13 DVD 3. The Magic School Bus "Human Body" DVD 4. Lamb Chop's Play-Along "Fighting Fair" DVD 5. Gullah Gullah Island "Polliwog Day" DVD 6. Babar The Movie DVD Songs #It Your Character That Counts #Six Simple Words #Respect #That Not Fair #Go Underneath the Broomstick #With Friends and Family #Kids for Character Videos of Kids for Character #''Kids for Character'' #''Choices Count'' #''Kids For Character'' Starring of Kids For Character #The Puzzle Place (Trustworthiness) #Barney & Friends (Respect) #The Magic School Bus (Responsibility) #Lamb Chop's Play-Along (Fairness) #Gullah Gullah Island (Caring) #Babar (Citizenship) Starring Of Kids For Character #Muppet Baby Triva Trustworthiness means Be Honest tell the truth Keep your promises. At The Puzzle Place, Julie learned that having Skye trust her is very important. Respect is showing others the way you want to be treated. Barney, Min, Tosha, and Shawn sing a song to teach Baby Bop about Respect. Responsibility means Be accountable for your words, actions, and attitudes control. In The Magic School Bus, Arnold learned that part of Responsibility is taking care of the that you borrow like Mrs. Frizzle's keys. Fairness means Play by the rules, Take turns, share with and listen to others. Lamb Chop learned how to share and kids need to be fair to parents too. Caring meansBe kind • Be compassionate and show you care. On Gullah Gullah Island, James learned that when you care about someone you need to be nice to them even when they make a mistake. Citizenship means Do your share to make your school and community better • In the jungle, Babar and the rest the animals work together to put out the fire. What Did Go To The Radio City Music Hall in Universal Studios Florida to See All Nee Kids for Character 3. the Balloon drop and conffetti at the Universal Studios Radio City Music Hall right here orlando we can fix The song and of New Video, "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes" is heard as an underscore when Muppet Babies, Bear In The Big Blues House, Dinosuar Trian, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Hip Hop Harry, Diity Doolework and Character Count Kids sing a Song', although it was never sung. Cast *''Tom Selleck as himself'' *''Alice Dinnean as Julie Woo'' *''Noel MacNeal as Leon MacNeal'' *''Carey Sihtson, Josh Matrin as Barney'' *''Jeff Brokes, Lee Clark and Jennifer Kendall as Baby Bop'' *''Kyle Nelson as B.J.'' *''Lily Tomlin as Valerie Felicity Frizzle'' *''Shari Lewis as Lamb Chop'' *''Philip D. Garcia as Binyah Binyah'' *''Gordon Pinsent as King Babar'' *''Allan Sherman as The Cat in the Hat'' *''Alan Reed as Fred Flintstone'' *''Mel Blanc as Barney Rubble'' *''Lorenzo Music as Garfield'' *''George O'Hanlon as George Jetson'' *''Mark Ritts as Kino'' *''Marsha Moreau as Madeline'' *''Squire Fridell as Ronald McDonald'' *''Rory Carty as Peter Rabbit'' *''Don Messick as Scooby-Doo'' *''Paul Nicholas as Spot and Sally'' *''Mel Blanc as Woody Woodpecker'' *''Daws Butler as Yogi Bear'' *''Don Messick as Boo Boo Bear'' Previews #Barney's Fun & Games #Barney's Talent Show #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons #Barney's Once Upon A Time #Barney's Adventure Bus #Barney Good Day Good Night #Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound Category:Classical Music Category:Barney Home Video Season 1-3